nordyckafandomcom-20200215-history
Nólsoy
Nólsoy- położona na zachód od Tórshavn wyspa w archipelagu Wysp Owczych. W jedynej na wyspie osadzie mieszkają 252 osobyfaroeislands.dk - Nólsoy. Niemal 40 osób mieszkających na Nólsoy codziennie rano udaje się promem do pracy w Tórshavn. W ostatnich latach wiele rodzin przeniosło się z farerskiej stolicy na pobliską wyspę. Historia Słynni mieszkańcy ; Ove Joensen : Przepłynął w lipcu 1986 r. z Wysp Owczych do Danii w tradycyjnej farerskiej łodzi. ; Nólsoyar Páll : Farerski bohater narodowy walczący z duńskim monopolem handlowym, poeta tworzący w języku farerskim (Fuglakvæði), żeglarz, budowniczy łodzi, handlowiec. W roku 1804 zbudował szkuner Royndin Fríða - pierwszy od czasów średniowiecznych farerski statek zdolny przepłynąć Atlantyk. W 1908 roku dopłynął nim do Wielkiej Brytanii, aby dostarczyć żywność do swojej wyspiarskiej ojczyzny zagrożonej klęską głoduWikipedia - Nólsoyar Páll. Warto zobaczyć thumb|300px|Głaz upamiętniający [[Nólsoyar Pálla]] thumb|300px|Tablica poświęcona pamięci [[Ove Joensena]] ; latarnia Borðan : Zbudowana w roku 1893. Posiada jedno z największych na świecie zwierciadeł o średnicy 282 cm i wadze ok. 4 tonvisitnolsoy.fo - The Lighthouse at Borðan. Prowadzi do niej 11 km szlak wiodący obok szczytu Eggjarkletturvisitnolsoy.fo - Excursions: The Lighthouse at Borðan. ; największa na świecie kolonia nawałników ; "brama" do Nólsoy : Wykonana z kości pochodzących ze szczęki kaszalota, postawiona w latach 70-tych XX wieku dla uczczenia wizyty duńskiej królowej Ingrid na wyspievisitnolsoy.fo - The Gate of Honour ; ruiny farmy w Korndalur : Na południe od osady Nólsoy podziwiać można pozostałości farmy w Korndalur (Dolina Kukurydzy) zamieszkałej w latach 1300-1750. Podziwiać można także ruiny dawnych budynków, jak choćby Prinsessutoftir (Ruiny Księżniczki), z którą związana jest legendavisitnolsoy.fo - Korndalur and Prinsessutoftir. ; tunel w południowej części wyspy : Przechodzi przez całą szerokość Nólsoy. W czasie dobrej pogody można przez niego przepłynąć małą łodzią. ; festiwal Ovastevna : Odbywa się co roku na początku sierpnia. Upamiętnia on Ove Joensena, mieszkańca Nólsoy, który przepłynął w lipcu 1986 r. z Wysp Owczych do Danii w tradycyjnej farerskiej łodzi. Rok później zginął tragicznie, gdy we fiordzie Skálafjørður przewróciła się jego łódź. Dochody z festiwalu wspierają budową basenu dla dzieci na wyspie - projekt, który rozpoczął Joensen po powrocie z rejsu do Danii. Dojazd Na wyspę można dotrzeć promem z Tórshavnssl.fo - rozkład linii promowej 90 (conajmniej dwa kursy dziennie, rejs trwa ok. 20 minut). Geneza nazwy Nazwę wyspy Nólsoy czyta się jako noelsoj, jednak w zwrocie í Nólsoy (na Nólsoy) jako y noelsy ("znika" pełna końcówka oj) . Ciekawostki * Wyspa ma w swoim najwęższym miejscu jedynie kilka metrów szerokości. * W osadzie Nólsoy działa urząd pocztowy (mieszczący się w lokalnym sklepiku), czynny trzy razy w tygodniu w godz. 11-12. * Wg dawnych podań pewien trol chciał niegdyś przyciągnąć wyspę w pobliże Sandoy. Przymocował więc linę do tunelu na Nólsoy i podobnego na Sandoy i zaczął ciągnąć linę. Ciągnął ją tak bardzo, że jego głowa wystrzeliła w powietrze i upadając uformowała górę Trollhovdi (far. głowa trola) na północnym krańcu Sandoy. Galeria Eggjarklettur.jpg|Widok na Eggjarklettur Nólsoy - osada.jpg|Widok na osadę Nólsoy - widok na południe.jpg|Widok na północny kraniec wyspy Nólsoy - widok na północ.jpg|Niespokojne farerskie niebo nad szczytem Eggjarklettur Klify na Nólsoy.jpg|Klify na wschodnim wybrzeżu wyspy Brama do Nólsoy.jpg|"Brama" do Nólsoy wykonana z kości pochodzących ze szczęki kaszalota Prom Jósup.jpg|Prom Jósup pływający w roku 2014 na linii 90: Tórshavn - Nólsoy Murale Drzwi prowadzące do pomieszczeń gospodarczych w porcie na Nólsoy Nólsoy - mural 01.jpg Nólsoy - mural 02.jpg Nólsoy - mural 03.jpg Nólsoy - mural 04.jpg Północ wyspy Nólsoy - zabudowania na północy.jpg Nólsoy - północny krajobraz.jpg|Nietypowy, jak na farerskie "standardy", krajobraz północnego Nólsoy Nólsoy - traktor.jpg|Mechanizacja rolnictwa w wersji farerskiej Nólsoy - Flaggstongin.jpg|Flaggstongin - pozostałości fundamentów starej latarni z 1849 rokuvisitnolsoy.fo - Flaggstongin Tjaldur.jpg|Ostrygojad - jeden z symboli Wysp Owczych - zakłada liczne kolonie na Nólsoy Nólsoy - ostrygojad za kamieniem.jpg|Tjaldur chowający się za kamieniem Południe wyspy Nólsoy - latarnia Borðan.jpg|Latarnia Borðan Nólsoy - latarnia Borðan 02.jpg|Latarnia Borðan Nólsoy - grota na południu.jpg|Grota na południowym krańcu wyspy przebijająca Nólsoy na wylot Źródła Kategoria:Wyspy Kategoria:Wyspy archipelagu Wysp Owczych Kategoria:Region Streymoy